The strongest hero in Smallville
by Bobbymcbobface2001
Summary: Saitama Kent lives in a town called Smallville just outside of City Z. But after a meteor shower 13 years ago, monsters and people with super powers have been appearing! This is basically just Smallville but with Saitama instead of Clark, and a few other details changes.
1. Chapter 1 Origin of a hero

**The timeline is different here. And I'm aware Saitama's a bit OOC. But he's not gotten depressed over being too stong, yet. So don't get mad at me. This is an alternate universe type of story.**

**I do not own Smallville, or One punch man**

On a bright and sunny afternoon in a small town outside of City Z, a young couple was taking their Produce down to the farmers market.

"Johnathan, are you sure we have enough crops?" the woman asks.

"Don't worry, Martha. It'll be plenty" the man replied, before honking the horn at people blocking the road. "I guess Smallville won the game, again. I just wish they wouldn't celebrate by blocking the road" he complains.

Suddenly, a baby starts crying in the backseat. "oh, you scared Saitama with the horn. Oh don't worry, honey. Everything's okay" Martha assures her child. "what the hell is that?" Johnathan wonders aloud. They get out of the car and look up to the sky. It's some sort large object coming towards the town. Scratch that, LOTS of objects! Meteors start raining down over the town, destroying everything in their path.

Johnathan and Martha jump back in the car, and start booking it for their home. They can only hope that they can avoid the meteors.

*13 years later*

Saitama and his friend Pete are looking out at their new school. After summer's over, they'll be highschoolers. So, they wanted to take a look at where they'd be attending.

"man I can't wait. We can play football, go to parties, drive. It's gonna be awesome!" Pete exclaims.

"yeah it will" Saitama replies.

"so what do you want to do after graduation?" Pete asks.

"man, I don't know. I mean, I had one thing in mind, but that was just a childish dream" Saitama sighs.

"well, man. Don't worry about it. You'll figure something out"

"heh, yeah..."

They both look out at the school for a moment. Silence growing between them.

"I guess that's assuming we live long enough..." Pete says in a serious tone.

"what do you mean?"

"think about it, Saitama. Over the past 10 years monsters have started appearing and terrorizing citys. Especially around this area. Everything around City Z is infested with monsters"

"hey, try to be more optimistic. Maybe someone will find a way to fight these monsters"

"if we're lucky, someone will find a way to stop them"

On their way home, they spot a kid with a butt-shaped chin playing with a soccer ball in the park. They stare for a second before begining to walk away. Suddenly, a strange and terrifying voice exclaims "FOUND YOU!".

Saitama looks back to see a large crap man coming for the kid! Saitama didn't know what was happening. His legs just moved on their own! He jumps and grabs the kid, just as the monster unleashes it's attack!

'what the hell am I doing?!' Saitama thinks to himself.

"trying to play hero, are we?" the monster asks.

"look, kid. He's after you! RUN!" Saitama shouts, but the kid doesn't move.

"I have to get my soccer ball"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

The monster just stomps the ball, popping it instantly.

"what do you think you're doing, kid? Back off" the monster demands.

"why are you after this kid? What did he ever do to you?!" Saitama asks.

"if you must know, that kid drew nipples on my manly shell chest! I've got claws, I can't even use a towel to wipe it off! So if you don't want to die, I suggest you get out of my way!" The monster exclaims.

Saitama just starts laughing.

"man, it just came to me! You look just like a villain from this kids cartoon I used to watch!"

That did it. The monster starts beating Saitama senselessly. All Pete could do was watch. What could he do? He wasn't strong enough to beat this monster!

The monster punches Saitama through a nearby shed.

"now that that's taken care of, where were we?"

the kid starts to tremble in fear. But then, a rock hits the monster in the head. It looks over to see Saitama, blood running down his face.

Unbuttoning his over-shirt, something sparked inside Saitama in that moment.

"you know, when I was a kid I wanted to be a hero. Not an office worker or anything like that! But a superhero who could send rotten villians like you flying with one punch! Screw all that crap! Bring it on!" he shouts, determination in his voice.

"oh, a hero, huh? You're pathetic!" the crab monster shouts, before pumbling Saitama yet again. But suddenly, he manages to wrap his shirt around the crabs eye-stalk. Pulling it as hard as he could, he rips it's eye out, and with it, it's internal organs!

Pete couldn't believe it. Saitama, the guy who was never even slightly athletic, just took down a monster. Sure, he did work on his parents farm, but he was still weak and skinny.

Saitama stared at the corpse of the monster, a fire in his eyes. His childhood dream isn't dead, yet!

*later*

Saitama, Pete, and their other friend, Chloe, were sitting on Saitamas porch overlooking the cornfield. "so, you're serious about this whole hero thing?" Chloe asks. She was just told about Saitamas victory against the crab monster.

"yeah. I'm gonna become the strongest hero. One who can beat any enemy in a single punch!" He says proudly.

"and how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll train"

"what kind of training?"

"you know. Strength training"

"school starts in a month. How are you going to have time between school, homework, studying, and working on the farm to train?"

"I'll just have to come up with something simple, but effective"

"like what?"

"like, em... Push-ups"

"that's good. That'll make your punches stronger" Pete chimes in.

"sit-ups, too. I need a strong core"

"get some abs"

"but don't neglect your legs" Chloe tells him.

"right. I might need to jump, too. So I'll also do squats"

"but how are you going to get around? It's not like you can fly"

"Then I'll also do a 10 kilometer run!"

"okay, so you've got something to increase your punches, something to make sure your body is strong and stable, something to help you jump high, and a way to get around. I think you might be able to pull this off, Saitama" Pete exclaims.

"you're hopeless. There's no way that will make you strong enough to battle monsters" Chloe explains.

"eh. We'll see" Saitama says with the same fire in his eye.

The next morning, he got up at 6:00am and immediately ran down stairs in a blue tracksuit. Ready to begin his new training regime.

"since when are you up this early?" Martha asks.

"I'm gonna workout" Saitama casually replies.

"okay, well at least get some breakfast"

Saitama, knowing he can't fight with his mom, grabs a banana.

After eating his banana, he goes outside and starts doing push-ups in the grass. Due to how weak he is, muscle fatigue sets in after just a few push-ups. However, Saitama had big dreams. So with every ounce of willpower he had within him, he managed to keep going. Eventually reaching 100 push-ups! He then went on to sit-ups, and then squats. Then set off on his 10km run. It didn't take until about 3 kilometers for his nose to start bleeding, but he didn't care. He kept running.

The next morning was hell. He woke up feeling every muscle within him screaming out in pain. But he still changed into his tracksuit, went outside, and did his exercises. Every push-up felt like his chest and arms were gonna rip apart. Every squat felt like his legs were gonna give out. With every kilometer he ran it felt like his lungs were going to burst. But he had big dreams ahead. So he kept at it.

Days turned into weeks, and suddenly, the workout wasn't as hard anymore. He still struggled through it, but it didn't feel like his body was going to be ripped apart, either. He felt he was finally ready for school, tomorrow.

His first day at Smallville high.


	2. Chapter 2 The first villain

Martha was downstairs cooking breakfast. Johnathan was outside working on the tractor, and Saitama was in his room reading an article on the computer.

"teen hits world record 100 meter dash speed" the article says.

After Saitama sees that the Student ran at 27mph, he thinks to himself "With how quickly I've been advancing, I should be able to beat that soon".

"Saitama, breakfast is ready!" Martha shouts.

"coming mom!"

Saitama grabs his backpack and walks downstairs. His mom has made a HUGE breakfast! Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, fruit, and oatmeal. Saitama sits down and fixes himself a plate. And another. And another.. And another...

"god, where do you put all that food?" Martha asks.

"he's a growing boy" Johnathan replies, walking in through the doorway.

"while you're both in here, I wanted to ask you something" Saitama says nervously.

"what is it, son?"

"I want to try out for the football team"

"now Saitama, we've talked about this. You've never been a very big kid. You'd get hurt"

"but I've been training a lot!"

"look. You can always try something else. You run a lot. Try out for the track team"

"Dad, that's lame. I just wanna make it through highschool without being a total loser"

Their conversation is interrupted by the bus pulling up.

"gotta get to school!" Saitama grabs his backpack and rushes out of the house, but narrily misses the bus.

Meanwhile, Pete and Chloe watch him from the bus window.

"Told you. If Saitama moved any slower he'd be extinct" Pete says proudly, as Chloe hands him the bet money.

"whatever. Didn't you hype him up to train? Whatever happened to that?"

"look, it takes a lot longer than a month to see results in training. He couldn't have gotten much faster"

As Saitama watched the bus get further and further away, one thought went through his mind. "I guess I'm running".

He began running down the road, leaving a trail of dust with every footstep.

Once the bus pulled up to the school, Pete and Chloe start walking towards the doors, when they're intercepted by Saitama.

"woah. How'd you get here? We saw you miss the bus" Chloe asks in confusion.

"I ran"

"you ran? It's like 4 miles from your house to the school. How did you manage to get here at the same time as us just by running?"

"This whole workout program has done me a lot of good"

Saitama looks over and sees Lana Lang. "and it's kind of given me more confidence" he says before walking toward her.

He's almost to her when suddenly, he feels a sharp pain throughout his body, bringing him to his knees. 'ugh! not this pain again!' he thinks to himself.

"um. Saitama? Are you okay?" Lana asks.

The pain begins to fade. "uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine"

Whittney walks over, seeing Saitama and Lana together. "hey, so what's going on here?" Whittney asks in a serious tone.

"Saitama just sorta fell. I wanted to make sure he was okay" Lana explains.

"oh, well are you okay, man?" Whitney asks, helping Saitama up. At least, that's what it would look like from an outside perspective. In reality, Whitney was using every ounce of his strength to squeeze Saitama's hand. However, Saitama remained unfazed.

"thanks, man" he says casually.

"well, we'll see you later, Saitama!" Lana exclaims, before walking away with Whitney.

"what was that, man?" Pete asks.

"yeah, why'd you fall over?" Chloe asks.

"I don't know. I just felt this sharp pain throughout my body" Saitama replies.

"I don't think that's normal. You've been doing that regime every single day, right? That's dangerous. You need to take a break" Chloe explains.

"hey, no pain no gain, right Pete?"

"yeah, man. Don't listen to her. That regime of yours might get you a spot on the football team!"

"why are you trying out for the football team?" Chloe asks.

"we're trying to avoid becoming this years scarecrow"

"scarecrow?"

"every year the football team picks a freshman, strips him down to his boxers, paints an 'S' on their chest, and ties them to a stake in a cornfield"

"and how does being in the football team prevent that?"

"they're less likely to choose one of their own"

"I have a problem though, Pete. My dad doesn't want me trying out" Saitama chimes in.

"well then I guess more cheerleaders for me" Pete laughs.

At the end of the day, Saitama found himself looking out over a bridge. When all of a sudden, a nearby driver loses control, causing his car to come barreling towards Saitama!

Upon hitting him, they both go down into the river. Saitama, with his quick thinking, punches the glass, completely shattering it. He then drags the driver out, and carries him ashore.

The driver's head was so bald that it reflected the sunlight.

"I thought I hit you" he says.

"you did" Saitama replied. He only got a few cuts and bruises.

The next day after school, Saitama came home to find a brand new truck in the driveway.

"Hey mom. Who's truck is that?"

"yours. A gift from someone named Genus"

Saitama couldn't believe it. "where are the keys?"

"your father has them"

Saitama walks over to the barn where Johnathan is, and he already know's why he's there.

"I know how bad you want it, son. But you can't keep it" Johnathan say's in a stern tone.

"why not?"

"it would lead to a bad thought process in life. You don't help people for rewards. You help people because it's the right thing to do"

"but what's wrong with getting a reward from time to time. I only wanted to become a hero as a hobby, after all"

"If you're really serious about this whole hero thing, then the best lesson I can teach you is that you shouldn't seek glory, money, or fame. You should do it because it's right. Even if nobody knows your name"

Saitama found it difficult to argue with that. Every hero he knew of in movies, anime, comic, manga. They all had one thing in common. They didn't seek recognition.

"you're right, dad. I'll give it back" Saitama says, feeling somewhat down.

"good. I'm proud of you, son"

"yeah, dad..." Saitama replies, disappointment in his tone.

Saitama arrives at the address of this "Genus". And oh boy, he did not expect this.

It was a giant mansion. Obviously very old. It even had security guards.

"Isn't this a little overkill? Who needs this much, anyway" Saitama says to himself before pressing the doorbell. A moment later, Genus answered the door.

"ah, Saitama. Welcome to my home"

.

.

.

.

"So what brings you by? Don't you like the truck I gave you?" Genus asks.

"It's not that, it's just... I can't take it" Saitama replies.

"what do you mean?"

Saitama sighs. "my dad taught me something important. The moment you start accepting rewards for your good deeds, the less pure those deeds come. You stop doing it because it's the right thing to do, and start doing it expecting a reward. For that reason, I can't accept the truck. It wouldn't be right of me".

Genus was shocked. This 14 year old kid, was hit by his car, fell off a bridge because of it, still saved his life, and refused to accept anything in return.

"so tell me. If it's only one good deed, why not accept it? It's not like you're going to be saving the lives of countless other people. So just keep the truck" Genus explains.

"The thing is, I do want to save the lives of countless people"

"what do you mean?"

"My dream is to be a hero. Someone who can save lives and defeat any opponent in a single punch. I know it sounds childish, but it's my dream. So I'm going to keep trying to save people. Whether or not I get a reward" Saitama explains.

"I see. Very well. I will return the truck to the dealership"

"Okay. I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I really appreciate it. I just don't want to go down a slippery slope"

"I understand. So, I wish you luck on your hero endeavors. If you ever need a favor, you know where I live" Genus replies.

Meanwhile, a mechanic was working on a car, when someone approaches him. A teenage boy.

"remember me?" the boy asks.

"wait, h-how?" the mechanic asks.

"you left me there. The night of the meteor shower. You did this to me" the boy explains.

"how. h-how are you still so... young" the mechanic asks.

"a side effect. Along with halting my ageing, I also obtained a rather extraordinary ability" the boy replies, before shooting lightening from his hand at the poor mechanic.

"p-please. I'm sorry, okay. It was just supposed to be a harmless prank!" the mechanic sobs.

"harmless? I've been in a coma for 13 years!" the boy exclaims.

"I'm sorry" the mechanic cries.

"it's too late for that. Now it's your turn to suffer" the boy says as sparks start forming around his hands.

At school, Saitama was looking at a flyer for an upcoming dance.

Pete comes over "hey, man. What're you looking at?"

"oh, nothing. How'd the football tryouts go?"

"not great. Looks like either of us could end up the scarecrow"

"great..." Saitama sighed.

Chloe runs over "guys, come quick! Something's happened!"

They all rush out of the school to a mechanics shop just by the school, and see a man on a stretcher being wheeled out by medics.

"god, that's the forth guy this week" Pete says with concern.

"and they're all former jocks" Chloe replies.

As Pete looks around, he sees a boy about their age who looks completely unfazed by the situation. Hell, he almost seemed proud of himself.

"hey, Chloe. Who's that weird guy?"

"I don't know. Lets check him out" she replies before snapping a picture of him.

Chloe points to a picture in an old yearbook.

"his name is Jeremy Creek. This is a photo taken 13 years ago, and this is a photo I took 4 hours ago"

"that's impossible. The guy would be like 27 by now. It's gotta be a different guy" Saitama replies.

"my money was on the evil twin theory. Until we checked missing persons" Pete explains.

"Jeremy disappeared from the City Z infirmary where he'd been in a coma for 13 years" Chloe says, handing him the missing persons paper. "Everyone has a certain amount of electricity in their bodies. The doctors say the electricity in his body was several times higher than it should have been"

"and somehow he never aged a day" Pete adds.

"there was this huge electrical storm and a generator went down, and when it came back on, Jeremy was gone" Chloe explains.

"the electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell" Pete replies.

"now he's back in Smallville and putting former jocks into comas. Why?" Saitama asks.

"because 13 years ago today they chose Jeremy as that years scarecrow" Pete replies.

Saitama picks up a page from an old newspaper. "Local boy found in field 20 yards from Meteor strike"

"the exposure to the blast must have done something to his body" Chloe thought aloud.

"no this can't be right"

"I think you outta show him" Pete says, pointing to Saitama.

"show me what?"

Chloe and Pete bring Saitama to a room with a bulletin board completely covered with newspaper clippings, magazine covers and more. All about strange things.

"It started as a scrapbook and just sorta mutated" Chloe explains. "I call it the wall of weird! It's every strange event that's happened across the city alphabet since the meteor shower. That's how it all began. When the world went scitzo"

Saitama looked around at all the individual papers.

"so what do ya think?"

"ok"

"ok? Saitama, this has something to do with everything that's happened in the world since the meteor shower! This explains the monsters that keep appearing! It explains how people keep gaining mysterious abilities. Hell, my cousin has psyci-" she stopped herself from saying too much.

"so? If it is the cause, what can we do? The most I can do is fight the monsters" Saitama explains.

"god your careless nature drives me nuts sometimes" Chloe groans.

Saitama leaves the school, as everyone's celebrating the football teams victory. Suddenly, someone grabs his shoulder.

"congratulations, Saitama. You're this years scarecrow" Whitney says, spinning him around and grabbing his shirt collar.

Saitama pulls Whitneys hands off him, completely overpowering his grip. "don't mess with me, man. I'm trying to find someone"

Whitney shoves him. "come on. Bring it on!"

Saitama goes to throw a punch, but suddenly feels a sharp pain throughout his entire body. Giving the other football players time to gang up on him and hold him down. Saitama was strong, sure. As strong as some of the worlds top athletes thanks to his training. But not stronger than several people put together.

Whitney pulls out Lanas neckless. "I know you got a thing for my girlfriend. Well this is as close as you're ever gonna get to her!" he says as he puts the neckless on Saitama. They all work together to lift Saitama and hold him in the back of Whitneys truck.

They tied Saitama to a cross, stripped him down to his boxers, and painted an S on his chest. Then just abandoned him there.

Saitama tried his hardest to break the rope, but he wasn't quite strong enough.

"dammit. If only I started training a month sooner, then I might be able to break these right now!" he thought.

"sucks, doesn't it. I can't believe they're still doing it after all these years" Jeremy said, walking out from behind some corn. "but I'll make them pay"

"Jeremy? What are you planning to do?"

"I'm gonna stop it at it's source. One place where everyone is gathered. There will be no more bullying from those bastards"

Saitama thought to himself for a minute, before a look of terror appeared on his face. "the dance"

"we're alike, you and me. Both scarecrows. So don't worry. Justice will be served" Jeremy explained before walking away.

"Jeremy! Jeremy come back! You can't do that!" Saitama exclaimed, completely powerless to stop it.

Meanwhile Genus was driving down the road when he spotted the football team rush out.

"hey, what are you kids doing here? Last I checked this is private property!" Genus shouted from his window, causing the teens to retreat.

Genus got out of his car and walked into the corn field to see what they had been up to.

To his surprise, he found Saitama in nothing but his underwear tied to a cross.

"Saitama? God what did those kids do to you?" he exclaimed.

"Genus? Please, get me down from here! And quick! We don't have much time!" Saitama explained.

Genus took out a pocket knife and cut the ropes. Saitama put his clothes back on at inhuman speeds, and immediately ran off.

"wait! Don't have much time for what?!" Genus shouted, but got no answer.

Saitama rushed down the road, running as fast as he could. It didn't take him long to reach the school, where he found Jeremy about to set off the sprinklers.

"Jeremy! Stop!" he shouted.

"so you got free, huh" Jeremy replied. "why would I stop? Those bastards don't deserve to live"

"they didn't do anything to you. They're innocent!"

"doesn't matter. They'll do things to other kids. I'm putting a stop to this"

Saitama thought to himself for a second. How could he come through to him?

He engaged all of his muscles at once, making him look 10x more detailed. Thus, he looked more like a hero. As the final touch, he decided to put on a voice on top of it.

"Look Jeremy. I know you went through some pretty bad stuff. But you've been given a second chance. Please. Just walk away. You can enjoy life, now. It's not too late to do the right thing" Saitama said, putting on the most heroic voice he could.

"look, man. If you're gonna stand in my way, you're gonna have the same fate" Jeremy replied, before launching a bolt of lightning at Saitama, causing him to fly back against the building.

"sorry it had to be this way. You should have seen my point of view" Jeremy said, thinking he'd just killed him. But to his surprise, Saitama just got up like he'd received no more than a shove.

"the hell? I guess you're stronger than you look!" Jeremy shouted before launching lightning bolt after lightning bolt at Saitama. None of which did more than knock him back.

"why won't you just die?!" Jeremy screamed.

"your lightning just isn't all that powerful, I guess" Saitama replied casully.

"the hell it isn't!" Jeremy exclaimed before using his power to jump-start a nearby car. He then attempted to just run Saitama over.

Just before the car could make contact, Saitama jumped over it! Sending the car into the wall, and breaking a water-pipe. Effectively shorting him out.

Saitama quickly climbed in through the back windshield and pulled Jeremy out.

Jeremy just looked at Saitama in confusion. "who are you? Where's my mom?"

Saitama sighed. "I guess it's over"

The next day, Saitama was out for his morning run, when he saw a weird octopus like creature with claws.

"huh. Weird monster" he thought aloud.

Suddenly, it clawed a nearby blonde man in the face.

"guess that's my call" Saitama said before jumping into action.

It wasn't a very long fight. Each of them traded blows causing Saitama to get lots of injuries, but nothing serious. He was bleeding quite a bit, though.

He managed to win via a powerful punch to it's head, which effectively killed the monster.

"Finally" Saitama sighed before turning to the man who's face was clawed. The poor guy was screaming and flailing in the street.

"Hey! Easy there. I took care of that monster! Is your eye okay? Try to open it"

The man opened his eyes.

"can you see?"

He saw the man who just saved his life. But it wasn't a man. It was just a kid. No way he was even older than 15.

"who are you?" the man said, shakiness in his voice

"me? Well... Just some guy trying to be a hero for fun"

The man then noticed all the blood on Saitamas face. Causing him to gasp.

"y-you've been wounded!"

"nah, it's not as bad as it looks" Saitama laughed. "plus, victory takes the sting off"

The blonde man sat there in disbelieve. This kid just took on a monster and treats his injuries like nothing. Was he even human?

"well, since you're okay, I guess I'll be going" Saitama said before running off.

"wait! I don't even know your name!" the blonde man shouted, but he didn't get an answer.

As Saitama ran down the street, he thought to himself 'huh. I guess if I'm saving people now, it means I'm closer to being a hero. But how am I gonna explain these injuries to my parents?'

**Sorry I haven't undated the story in so long. I've been real busy with school work**


End file.
